Taming Crusnik
by jasderoanddavid5012
Summary: What if Abel never joined the Vatican? That's what happened. Now he's part of a nation of Humans and Vampires called the "Rouge Nation". He's fighting the Order of Rosenkreuz and needs all the help he can get. New Crusnik are being created and the original Crusnik reappear. Let's just hope someone can tame the "Rage" of the Crusnik before they cause a second Armageddon...
1. Heavenly Bodies

**Okay, so I decided to start this story. This one is more of an "original" Trinity Blood Story. In this story, Abel did not join the Vatican. He's roaming around, leading his own little pack of Vampires and Humans that he's helped along the way and want to stay with him. Which of course, means he runs into the AX agents a lot. Eventually, he has to make a choice about what to do with the way the world is. Also in this story, Abel is much more of a Lonely character. He's more serious than he was in the Manga or the Anime. Tres is much more like he is in the Anime, though there are times when he's like what he was in the Manga. I tried to blend the two. I've changed several things in the story. Bear with me please!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Welcome to an alternate universe of Trinity Blood. The story is different than the original, but it will kind of start going in the same direction after a while. :P**

Chapter One: Heavenly Bodies

Abel sighed, looking over the many people that had now come to call this strange place home. There were Vampires (or Methuselah as they preferred to be called) and Humans (which the Vampires called Terrans). They got along fairly well, considering he had just thrown them all together once they wanted to stay with him. There were thousands of them, growing and growing in number and bringing their friends to him. He just didn't have the heart to turn anyone away. He helped them all as he could, though sometimes even he didn't have the power to make any difference. But they still looked up to him. They loved him even. He knew them all by name, and they were all fighters because there were so few of them, or at least compared to the rest of the world. They were beginning to be noticed by the two world powers: The Vatican of Humans, and The New Human Empire of Vampires. They knew that many of them lived here, and that all of them were fighters. They hadn't threatened anyone yet, but it was only a matter of time before either side tried to establish relations with them. Neither side moved, fearing to provoke all out war with the other side. It was because of this that they had been called The Rouge Nation.

Abel knew that the time would soon arrive. As far as he knew, he was the last Crusnik left, though he had heard that someone had been trying to create crude imitations of them and resurrect the man made race. His brother was hopefully gone and for good. His sister was no where to be found. But, then again, after Armageddon they had all disappeared and tried to fade into the back ground. There were people who were fascinated with them, and many more who feared them. They were still little more than human weapons. If they turned against the world, as they had before, few could hope to stand in their way. That was why they disappeared, so people wouldn't have to fear that anymore. The legends were still whispered of them however, of the deadly Angels that hunted Vampires and killed Humans. It had been a long time since then. Abel hadn't killed anyone in nine hundred years unless he absolutely had to. He had to repent of his many sins, and this was one way he was doing it, by helping all of these people.

They knew who he was. They had all seen his 80% form, though he had never showed them his 100% form. Unlike Cain, his brother, he hadn't been driven mad by this form. He was lucky he supposed. But he still didn't dare use that form. And he never would unless he absolutely had to. He didn't have the heart to hide what he really was from the people of this strange group. Many of them had feared him at first, and they had shied away from him, but they were too fond of him to leave. And eventually, even the Vampires no longer feared him. He was a gentle creature, though he was still wild and did what he wanted when he wanted. There was no was to make him not be that way. None of them had ever seen him truly angry, and they weren't sure they wanted to. But they didn't want to see him become a slave either. He was strangely wise. He was strangely playful. He was strangely gentle and wild. And yet through it all, they sometimes caught the sorrowful creaking of the black wings that were grafted to his back.

They had appointed him as their leader. He was old. He wouldn't die any time soon. So they could trust him to keep the peace among them and to guard them. These people, Vampire and Human alike, had all been hurt greatly by the world, as he had once been. They didn't want to interact with the world if they could help it. The world was a cruel and foreign place. Here at least, they knew they could always be welcome and protected. Here at least, they knew that they would never have to fear what the world had to offer, at least not as much. Still, whenever they looked at Abel, they could tell that their trials were nothing compared to his. He had lived countless ages and he had watched friends and family die. The world passed on, and he was left standing as nothing more than some of the lost technology that they world was so obsessed with obtaining. They pitied him. Their lives, short as they had been, were horrible. How much worse would it be for a creature that -as far as it was known- was practically immortal? And he must have been at one time, full of such pain and anger and aching confusion that he had to have hated the world. So why now was he so calm, so fatherly, so caring, so kind? He was gentle, and that made them wonder how he could be after so much had happened to him. He must have been a kind person before the nanomachines had so altered his life.

It was true that it had hurt Abel. It had hurt physically and mentally. It hurt his body, it hurt as his body was forced to change between Human and Vampire, then to something that was neither. But it had also hurt that he was little more than a test subject. Then that he was little more than a weapon and goods that could be used and tossed away. It hurt that humanity had turned his back on him. That was when he had heeded his brother instead of his "mother" and helped Cain kill thousands. But then, Cain went too far, and caused Armageddon. Abel wanted to make people pay, but he was a naturally kind person, and that was far too much. After that, he and his sister Seth had cast Cain down through the Earth's atmosphere, and then Abel had sworn later to his dying "mother" that he wouldn't kill anyone again unless he had to. He had kept that promise, and he had become kind once again, and helped people whenever they needed it.

There had at one time been many Crusnik. Not as many as there were Humans on Earth or Vampires from another planet, but enough to be considered a race all their own. There were millions of them. But when they became stranded on Earth after Armageddon, they had suddenly had no source to gain their powers from. One by one, they destroyed each other. Many were killed and then had their nanomachines stolen so that they could never return. But some were not. Abel never died, and his "mother" whose name was Lilith Nightroad (all of the original four Crusnik were called Nightroad, after having been created by the same nanomachines) had never had her nanomachines stolen. There was a chance that she could return someday. But now, Abel Nightroad was as alone as he could be. Only two of them had really survived, though others could reappear. Cain was one, because being 100% Crusnik he couldn't really be dead after dropping through the Atmosphere.

But Abel wasn't thinking of any of this right now. His mind was still on the problem of trying to keep all of these people out of a Global War. The Empire wanted their friendship. The Vatican wanted their friendship. Neither side could cooperate and would not tolerate knowing that the Vampires and Humans here would not be separated. They liked each other. This was their home, and without all of these people here it wouldn't be the same. Both sides had been bugging him to make a decision that would benefit them and not piss off the other side. And that was beginning to prove highly impossible. He was neither Human nor Vampire. He was sort of a bridge between the two. And yet he could never be able to keep them from arguing. He hoped that, like in this place, the Humans and Vampires would coexist in peace. But both sides, as far as he could see, were determined to not do so.

Abel Nightroad was a tall man, tall and thin. He was handsome, and at the same time beautiful. He was a roguish creature, and everyone who looked at him could tell it. In his human form, like he was in now, he had long silver hair. It could hang down halfway down his back, but now it was pulled up into a pony tail, though he let the longer strands of his bangs hang over his shoulders. His eyes were a gentle sky blue and kind, though through them someone could glimpse the hidden sorrow and anger of his kind. He wore glasses though he really didn't need them. He always made sure to change his appearance in someway whenever it was thought that he had died. He often had to pretend that to certain people when he needed to disappear. He wore what most young men of his perceived age did. He wore dark black pants, tall black boots and a simple black long sleeved shirt. He didn't want to stand out as much as possible. And that was something that he had learned to be good at over the years. Especially when he walked with someone else.

Abel's mind was still wandering as he felt someone's back bump into his as a young woman sighed. She was a beautiful young woman, and she had traded out her usual clothes -a blue and white sister's uniform for the church- and now wore a small pale yellow dress and matching shoes. She too was trying her best to blend in. Her hair was a bright red color, with the bangs longer in the front and the hair cut shorter in the back. Her eyes were large and innocent and blue, though Abel could also detect another emotion in them, sorrow. She had joined him only recently, a few months ago actually. She was Human, and Abel knew that she had a birthmark in the shape of a star on her left side because she felt important that he know everything about her. She too had seen his 80% form, and unlike most people, she hadn't avoided him. In fact, scared though she was she had insisted on asking him questions about himself. Now she wasn't scared of him anymore. She was quite fond of him and used a gun really well.

"Esther." Abel said. "You startled me. Why are you wearing that? It's very pretty but..."

"Oh come on Abel!" Esther said. "We all know that you're going out again. And I'm coming with you this time!"

"Esther, I'm not doing anything." Abel argued. "I'm checking something, that's it."

"Yeah, but I'm still coming with you." Esther said stubbornly. "You need help. Besides, what if you get into a situation you can't bluff your way out of. I can help you. And you'll look more natural if you're with someone else. Maybe it'll look like you're on a date or something."

"You're not even ten percent of my age." Abel replied, smiling. That comment had immensely amused him. "I doubt that you could ever 'date' me anyway. Besides, you don't have to repay me. I told you before. I helped you against Gyula because you needed the help. I don't expect anything in return. So you don't have to-"

"That's not it at all!" Esther cried. He looked at her. She was shivering now. "It's about Rosenkreuz. They're back. We know they are. They were the enemy of the world a long time ago, and now they're coming back for some reason. I know that you hate them, and so do I! Dietrich...I trusted him! And he betrayed me! I don't want revenge. Not now. Not after what I did. But I want to make sure that no one else suffers the way I did. Don't you understand Abel? I have to go with you! I know that you won't be coming back for some time, and I want to help you! I want to be as kind and caring as you. I want to make a difference! Don't you get it?" Abel paused, watching her a moment.

"I do." Abel sighed. "Alright. Alright. You can come. I know you, you'd come anyway. Just make sure that you do what I say and-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as a very excited Esther turned around and hugged him, her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you Abel!" She cried. "Thank you! I won't let you down."

"Listen Esther." Abel said. She paused. "You have to do everything I say. If I say run, you run. If I say hide, you hide. If I want your help, then help me."

"I got it." Esther replied. Then she paused as she looked at him. "Oh, and Abel. Do you have enough blood? You can't activate your powers without it. I know you hate it, but you have to drink the blood of Vampires."

"I've got enough." Abel said, sighing. "And besides, there are many Vampires that will attack us because I look Human. If that happens, I can always drink from them. Now, are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"You've got your weapons?" Abel asked. Esther pulled up the skirt of her dress a little to show him the blades strapped to her thighs and then showed him where she had concealed her gun. He too carried a gun for when he was in his human form. Both guns shot silver bullets and both blades were edged in silver.

"I'm ready."

"You came prepared." Abel noted. "But that's good. You can never be too cautious. Alright then, we'll head out."

"Why are we leaving Abel?" Esther asked.

"The Rosenkreuz are trying to capture contact telepaths." Abel said. "Those people have powers that can cause a person to go crazy and then cause allies to turn on one another. There's one that I've heard about. Her name is Elise. She's a girl who's no older than ten, and she somehow developed the powers. She's murdered people, though perhaps not intentionally. I intend to put a stop to this, and try and help her with her problem. I'll bring her here if I can. People often kill each other when they're around contact telepaths. But I think our group is too close knit for that. We can risk it."

"And the Vatican won't sit by for this either." Esther said. "It'll be possible that we'll come face to face with members of the AX unit. They specialize in foreign affairs don't they?"

"Yes. You do pay attention." Abel said. "Probably. We won't be the only ones moving. It's too dangerous for someone like this to go unchecked, especially someone as young and unstable emotionally as this child. Still, we have to try. It may be that the Vatican beats us to it. But either way, we can't let the Rosenkreuz have this edge over us."

"Right." Esther replied thoughtfully. "Then where are we going?"

"Rome." Abel replied with a chuckle.

"Of course we are." Esther sighed.

* * *

Rome was obviously unlike any other city that Esther had ever seen. She was smiling contently at all of the architecture and beautiful scenes as she walked with her arm in Abel's. They really seemed like they could be just another couple out for a walk in the streets of Rome. Abel couldn't help but smile too as he saw her face. He had been into Rome many times. He knew the streets well. But it never got old to see the faces of people who had only just seen Rome for the first time.

"Wow!" Esther said. "This place is amazing!"

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself." Abel said, glancing down at her a moment.

"Of course I am!" Esther gasped. "Are all these buildings really older than Armageddon?"

"Some of them." Abel replied. "Most of them are newer though. Still, we're almost there."

"Where are we going Abel?" Esther asked.

"To the Vatican." Abel replied. "There's someone there I have to see. I hope he recognizes me. I'd hate to be shot today."

"I wouldn't let anyone shoot you!" Esther growled.

"Ah, you might not have a chance to do anything." Abel sighed. "He's not a person actually. He's an android. He's a robot programed with certain systems. If he thinks we're a threat, he wouldn't hesitate. You probably couldn't even pull out your gun before he saw and retaliated. He's one of the 'killing dolls' that were created to be weapons. He's working with the AX unit as one of their agents. He's known as Father Tres. Last time we met he almost shot me. But an old friend of mine who runs the AX stopped him. I'd go see her, but that would involve going inside the Vatican and much more trouble than I can put up with now."

"How are we going to find Tres?" Esther asked.

"It's easy really." Abel replied. "He's put on missions and follows orders to the dot. Because of that, I know exactly where he'd be when he wasn't on orders."

Esther fell silent and followed Abel dutifully, holding onto his arm. The Vatican was right in front of them now. And the crowd was thinning out. The building was tall and foreign, like some sort of space ship, though a giant cross was suspended by cables over the large plaza in the center of the area where priests and sisters were going about on business as usual. In the plaza, a few fathers and sisters in black and white or white and blue respectively paused as they saw the two of them, wondering what they were doing here. But then they turned again and left, carrying out orders as usual.

Abel didn't go to these doors that led straight in. They were heavily guarded by and the guards were watching them suspiciously. Instead, Abel turned as if to leave, walking down the long path that led out towards the street. But then he slipped into a small alley way that Esther would have never noticed without having Abel to guide her. This alley way ended at the edge of the Vatican and no there was no where to go after this point. However, there was a door that led into a building nearby. They paused however, because someone pointed a gun at Abel's head.

Abel and Esther both looked at him. He was tall, though he was shorter than Abel. He had short brown hair that was slightly spiked and he had brown eyes. His eyes were narrowed slightly as he looked at Abel. He seemed to be watching Abel for a moment, his eyes unwavering. Then he removed his gun.

"Hello, Tres." Abel said. "The girl's with me."

"Nightroad." Tres said. "I have orders to let you live if I see you."

"I heard the problems you're having with Rosenkreuz." Abel replied, as if the android's remark had been nothing out of the ordinary. "And about the contact telepath."

"Positive." Tres replied. "We're going to capture the telepath before the Order of Rosenkreuz does."

"Would you mind if we tagged along?" Abel asked. Tres turned, regarding the Crusnik again.

"I have no orders like that." Tres replied.

"I'm sure Caterina wouldn't mind." Abel said.

"Positive."

"Come along then Esther. We'll stay out of Tres' way if we can." Abel replied.

The robotic Father made no reply as he turned and began to walk away. The two of them followed him silently again. Esther gave the Father a glance, but he didn't respond anymore. He walked on, and with him with them they were asked no questions. A few people, AX agents included, paused and looked at them curiously, but they left them alone. Tres was an android that only obeyed a few people's orders and would only allow a few people to the leniency to walk at his side. They looked like normal people to their eyes. Except that the young woman glanced towards them meaningfully, and the young man's eyes weren't quite right. They looked as if they belonged to a man much older than he looked. Tres then reached up and tapped the intercom on his ear.

"Sister Kate." He said. "I am bringing two people with me. They are to join the mission today."

"Who are they?" Kate asked. "It's unusual for you to let anyone come along."

"I have orders," Tres replied. "to create friendly relations with the Rouge Nation. They are from the Rouge Nation. We must be careful to extend them this, without angering the Empire." Esther paused. How did Tres know where they were from? However, Abel hardly seemed surprised at all.

"R-right!" Kate replied. She knew the status of the Rouge Nation as well as anyone. "Does Lady Caterina know about this?"

"Negative."

"You'll have to tell her."

"Positive."

"Alright then. If you're sure." Kate sighed. "I'll bring the Iron Maiden down so that everyone can load up. I hope they know what they're up against."

"They do." Tres replied. "Gunslinger out."

Esther glanced at the android. The name "Gunslinger" certainly seemed to fit him. He used his guns a lot, and she knew that, being an android, his shots would hardly ever miss. That was just they way things were. Still, she couldn't help but think about Abel as they walked along. Now, he was smiling again and there was kindness and patience in his eyes. But she had seen another side of him: loneliness. He tried to hide it, but it was impossible to miss. Especially when he was forced to show his Crusnik form to someone. People were always afraid of him. Now, she was used to the idea. She trusted him. He, unlike Dietrich, had never lied about what he really was. He had not even lied by omission. He had hinted at what he truly was. And for that she loved him dearly. She had lost the person she had thought of as a mother, and now he was like a father to her. But he was also a dear friend. She wanted to protect him, though he hardly needed it. And she also wanted to help him with his impossible quest.

"Abel." Esther said quietly. "Do you think we'll be away from home for a long time?"

"Eh?" Abel asked, distracted. "I don't know. Things often happen when you're out in the world. We may be gone for many years, or only a few days. It's hard to guess. But we'll get home, or not at all. I suppose that's all for God to decide isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Esther replied. "But Abel. You'll let me fight with you right? Even in your...other form?" Abel watched her for a moment.

"Most living creatures wouldn't want to be near me in that form." Abel said. "But if you can stand it, and you really want to, I can't really stop you can I?"

"Thank you Abel." Esther replied with a smile.

Suddenly Tres stopped in a courtyard. Above them, tethered to the ground, was a large ship. It was in the shape of a giant iron cross. It was painted gold and red. Cannons were fixed to nearly every side of the ship. It was strangely magnificent and yet at the same time strangely menacing. Esther paused a moment, looking at it. Tres turned to Esther.

"Nightroad is registered in my Enemy-Ally Identification List. You however are not." Tres said. "Please speak your name, age, past history, race and place of residence." Esther paused, taken aback by the sudden request. But Abel smiled at her patiently and nodded. So she began.

"Uh..." Esther said. "Esther Blanchett. I'm 16. I don't know my parents. I was raised by a bishop in the church. She was murdered by Gyula, so me and my friend Dietrich planned on getting revenge. Except, Gyula wanted to use the Star of Sorrow to destroy the Vatican. Dietrich betrayed me and set the star to start a war between the Empire and the Vatican...and works for Rosenkreuz..." Tres seemed to pause for a moment at this. "But Abel stopped the star and saved everyone's lives. I saw his true form, but I wasn't scared. Then, having no where to go, since the church I had been at had been burned down, I went with Abel and joined the Rouge Nation. Is that good enough?"

"Positive." Tres replied. "Continue."

"I'm Human." Esther said, slightly uncomfortably. "And I live in the Rouge Nation."

"Classification?"

"She's my second in command. She's the Vice President of the Rouge Nation." Abel said instantly.

"I...what?" Esther gasped, looking at Abel in surprise. "But...that's a huge responsibility! And people would look up to me, follow orders, and then on the other side probably hate me or try and kill me! I can handle myself Abel, but are you sure you can lay that weight on me?"

"You heard me." Abel said, smiling. "You're quite capable. And though most people back home hate people, you don't. You want to help people. I like that very much. So I've made you my second in command."

"But there are plenty of people more experienced than me!" Esther gasped.

"True." Abel replied. "But I think you can handle it. I wouldn't say that if you weren't good enough. I've been thinking about this for a while. And I think you're the only person there that understands what I want to do. Besides, I have a feeling that you were born to lead."

"I'll do my best." Esther said, smiling back and bowing a little to him.

"Very well." Tres replied. "Enemy-Ally Identification: Ally. Name: Sister Esther Blanchett. Age: 16 years. Race: Human. Residence: Rouge Nation. Classification: Vice President of the Rouge Nation. Threat Level: Medium." Then he looked at Abel. "Enemy-Ally Identification: Ally. Name: Abel Nightroad. Age: Approximately 1000 years. Race: Crusnik. Residence: Rouge Nation. Classification: President of the Rouge Nation. Threat Level: High." He turned and stared straight ahead, his robotic mind creating data on both of them. "Required minimum historical data recorded for both. Photographic Identification obtained for both. Friendship with the Vatican: Neutral. Further information required to create reliable information base in the Vatican's confidential computers."

"What more do you need?" Esther asked, surprised.

"Fighting styles of Esther Blachett and Abel Nightroad are still needed. As well as pictures of the Crusnik forms of Abel Nightroad."

"I will let you have what pictures you need." Abel replied, watching Tres carefully. "But not of my full Crusnik form. I haven't used it in 900 years. Your data would probably not need to see that."

"Agreed." Tres replied. "Only the forms which are used most regularly would need to be recorded."

"If everything's all settled then, let's go." Abel said, smiling kindly at the android.

"Positive." Tres replied, turning and walking on towards the ship.

The two of them followed, and Esther let Tres pick him up into one of his arms, holding her so that the skirt of her dress wouldn't lift as he climbed the ladder with one hand. He was strangely strong, and though he felt as though he had skin, she knew that he was all circuits and wires underneath. Esther felt, more than ever, strangely out of place. Not only was she dressed as a normal teenager and following a Father of the Vatican and an AX agent into a huge ship where another waited, but also she was not like the other people around her. She had more power. She had more responsibility. She had more duty to represent the people she'd come to love than they did. She had to make sure, now more than ever, that everything went smoothly. But strangely enough, the thought didn't bother her. In fact, she felt like she was up to the challenge. She knew she could be polite and kind enough to be the kind ruler of a nation. She smiled a little. She had changed in the few months that she'd been with Abel. She wasn't a timid little nun anymore. She wondered how Bishop Laura would react to seeing her where she was now, one of the most powerful people of one of the most powerful nations in the world. They stepped into the ship, where they found a woman waiting.

She was tall and had beautiful long orange hair. Her eyes were a gentle blue color. She smiled at them as they entered. Tres turned his eyes to look at her instantly. Abel and Esther both paused and smiled at her kindly in return. They knew that they were only guests on this mission, and that they had a priority to remain out of the way as much as possible.

"My name is Sister Kate." the woman replied. "I fly the Iron Maiden and work all of it's cannons. It's my job to protect the skies over the Vatican. I hope that this trip will enlighten you about how we in the Vatican work, and show you that we wish no hostilities to you."

"I am Abel Nightroad." Abel said politely. "And I doubt that we have anything to fear from the Vatican. I met Lady Caterina ten years ago. I hope I may still be counted as a good friend of hers."

"I'm Esther Blachett." Esther said too. "I was at one point also a Sister in the church, though now I find that I can't leave the people of the Rouge Nation. We don't actually call ourselves that. We have no name. But we've adopted the name that you and the Methuselah have given us outside of our borders."

"A Human that calls the Vampires by their preferred name." Kate said, surprised a little. "Well, embassies from the Rouge Nation, welcome aboard the Iron Maiden."

"Negative." Tres cut in. "They are not Embassies."

"I am the President -that is the leader- of the Rouge Nation." Abel said with a smile. "And Esther is the Vice President -that is my second in command- of the Rouge Nation."

"I hope our appearance won't cause you any trouble." Esther replied with a slight bow.

"So young and to rule!" Kate gasped. "I am glad to make your acquaintance, both of you. I hope even more so that your trip will prove to be a good one. Our main priority now is to ensure your safety!"

"Don't worry about us." Abel said with a smile. "We can both handle ourselves. We'll join Father Tres on the mission."

"But sir!" Kate gasped. "We need to ensure your safety! It is protocol that we of the AX make sure that no harm befalls the leaders of nations that are sent to us."

"We appreciate your concern." Esther replied. "But we'll be fine. Besides, Tres needs to finish gathering his data on us."

"Positive." Tres repeated. "Further information required to create reliable information base in the Vatican's confidential computers."

"Very well." Kate relented. "If you're sure. However, it'll probably be best if after the mission, you are brought before his Holiness the Pope and Lady Caterina so that they too can give your their thanks and extend a hand of friendship to you and your people."

"Good then. Let's go." Abel said.

Kate nodded and turned, disappearing into the bridge of the ship. Tres watched her go, no emotions passing over his face. He then paused however, and put his hand back to his ear to listen to the intercom. Abel paused as he heard a familiar and beautiful voice come over it. Esther too paused to listen to the woman.

"Tres." She said. "Is he really there? Is it Abel?"

"Positive Lady Caterina." Tres replied.

"And everything you've recorded about him today in the Vatican's computers is correct?" Caterina asked. "About him and the woman with him?"

"Positive."

"I want you to keep them safe, though knowing Abel, neither of them would need it." Caterina said. "Collect the telepath if you can, though if Abel wants her, he can have her, got it? I know him, and I trust him. Don't push them past their limit."

"Positive." Tres replied. "Protection of the Foreign Leaders if they should need it now highest priority. Second Priority, keeping the leaders happy. Third, destroying hostile forces. Fourth, catching Contact Telepath Elise alive."

"Good. I'll leave you to it then." Caterina said. "And also, bring the two of them back with you. I need to speak with the two of them myself."

"Acknowledged."

Tres glanced at the two of them as they sat there a moment, then looked up as the ship groaned slightly as its weight began to tug at the tethers keeping it attached to the ground.

"Brace yourself for lift off." Tres warned them. They did as they were told.

The tethers were one by one untied from the ground by people underneath them. Then the ship lurched a bit forward as they began their ascent. Then the ride became smooth as the ship sailed through the air. Esther felt a little excited. She'd never been on anything like the Iron Maiden before now. Today was full of strange surprises. But then again, any day with Abel was like that. She had grown used to it by now. It was just something that happened. Tres turned to them again.

"The building we are going to is approximately 620 seconds away." Tres said. "It is within the borders of the Vatican. It has been sealed off by AX members. Vampires are within it, as well as the Telepath. So far, no sign has been made that the Rosenkreuz have captured the Contact Telepath. Please be careful within the building. The Vampires are powerful, and do not let the child touch you. It would not be well for you health."

"Tres, may I ask you something?" Esther asked.

"Esther Blanchett," Tres said. "You have security pass level A. You may ask questions that fall below that category. Above level A there are three more levels. Ask your question."

"It's about Rosenkreuz. What are they?" Esther said.

"Question permitted." Tres replied. "The Order of Rosenkreuz is an order that was founded originally before Armageddon. It was created with the slogan 'We shall remake the world with fire'. It is made of Vampires and Humans with special abilities. It was created to remake the world so that they could have the world built as they wanted it. Murder and trickery is a common tactic still employed by their members. Total members, unknown. Leader, unknown."

"Who was their original leader?" Esther asked.

"Unable to verify." Tres replied. "All that is known was that he was a Crusnik bonded up to 100%. Location of this Crusnik is unknown."

"His name was Cain..." Abel said. "Cain Nightroad...my brother. I killed him after he started Armageddon. But he's a Crusnik, and I failed at that time to ensure that he could never return. I don't know where he is now, but he may reappear."

"Noted for the records." Tres said. "Appearance?"

"He looked like me." Abel replied. "He was my twin brother. Except his hair was blonde."

"Noted for the records." Tres said. Then he looked back at Esther. "The Rosenkreuz Order now wants to create a world neither free from Humans or Vampires. They wish to recreate the world so that only those that would follow their own world order is left. Location is unknown. We only know that they are now moving again. Extreme measures are being taken to prevent the damage that they will cause unchecked. Should I repeat my explanation?"

"No I think I understand." Esther said. "Thank you Tres. Now, can you tell me about the Crusnik that are appearing now?"

"Creator unknown." Tres said. "Numbers are few, and they seem to begin no earlier than 05. 01 – 04 is unnamed, because it is believed that those four Crusnik from the original number are still alive. Only the location of the Crusnik 02 is known. They are no where near as powerful as the Original Crusnik. The technology used to create them was long lost. They seem to revere these original four Crusnik almost like gods. Methods to creating them is unknown. Location unknown. Many are free and loose. Some were created from Vampires. Those adapt well to being Crusnik. Humans turned to Crusnik do not fair well. They tend to be taken by the Rage much more."

"The Rage?" Esther asked.

"Rage." Tres replied instantly. "Similar to the Thirst in Vampires. When a Vampire is in a deadly situation, it goes into an uncontrollable state where they loose consciousness and begin to drink blood until the need is satisfied. The Rage is when a Crusnik is over threatened. They loose consciousness and go into an uncontrollable rage that allows them to kill their enemies until there is nothing left and they can escape unharmed. 100% bonded Crusnik enter 'Rage Mode' at their full level. Few can keep their heads and fight on as themselves in this mode. Only the 01, and 02 Crusnik were known to preform this feat. Their forms can change completely at this level. The new Crusnik generally do not pass 50% bondage. They are therefore much weaker than older Crusnik. Little is known about the new Crusnik. More data required."

"The 02 Crusnik..." Esther said. "is Abel. Then who is the 01 Crusnik?"

"Cain." Abel replied. "Each Crusnik has their own special ability. I can use lightning, as you have seen. Cain could create a deadly wind in his human form and uses a lance."

"Noted for records." Tres said. "Is there anything else you wish to ask Lady Esther?"

"N-no..." Esther said quickly, embarrassed at being called a Lady. "Thank you for answering me."

"Positive." the android replied. "It is a top priority that you remain satisfied with your trip with the Vatican. I do not have unlimited information at my disposal. I can only access what has been inputted by me and other data collectors into the Vatican's database. But I still have knowledge that I can offer you from there." Then he looked at Abel. "However, I am interested to learn more about the Crusnik if you would."

"I can tell you a little." Abel said.

"Names?" Tres asked.

"In order by number: 01 Cain Nightroad 100%, 02 Abel Nightroad 100%, 03 Seth Nightroad 80%, 04 Lilith Nightroad 80%." Abel said. "Our powers are: 01 Wind, 02 Lightning, 03 Sound, 04 Fire. Cain and I were twins. Seth was our younger sister and Lilith was our mother. None of us but Cain and I were related. However, we were infused with the same genes, and thus became family. We were only prototypes, but we were very successful. However, after Cain and I, few 100% Crusnik were created. We were all given the names we have now because we were created illegally at first until the military approved our use. We all had different names since we had all been stolen from our homes long ago. Is that enough for you?"

"Positive." Tres replied. "That will do for now. Recorded. Your information will one day prove very valuable for the Vatican and the world."

"I just hope it won't for any time soon." Abel said, sighing. Again, Esther saw that loneliness cross his face. It was a little strange, now that she thought about it. People referred to Crusnik as Angels, and she herself was a Star of Hope. Together, they were still nothing more than a couple of heavenly bodies, lost among the sea of stars overhead and unable to come back down. Fate had chosen different paths for them.

"Now entering airfield over destination." Kate's voice said from somewhere overhead. "Please prepare yourselves for the landing."

**So, what do you guys think? I don't really know where the story's going so far, but I hope that you guys will continue to read once I post more. I know I've changed or invented a lot of things that weren't actually there in the original story line, but with this being a sort of "alternate universe" story, it can be different can't it? x3**


	2. Angel of Darkness

**This is Chapter two of "Taming Crusnik". In this chapter, we'll learn a little more about Elise and the whole "Rouge Nation" thing. Also, we'll get to meet an OC that has major importance in the story line. This is where the story line begins to take shape with the Rosenkreuz Order and everything either makes sense or doesn't, if that clears anything up. I hope you are enjoying this alternate universe story of Trinity Blood. I had a few other ideas too, but they were all completely opposite of the original story line. I wanted to play it safe with my first story and keep to this closer to original one.**

**Shout out to "The Final Conduit" for being the first to review this story! Thanks for the review, short and simple and to the point. I hope that this chapter will let you think that this story has even more potential and that you like it! This chapter is important later in the story line, but it isn't quite as serious as I think the story may become. Anyway, this chapter is for you! **

**Thanks! I'll keep on posting as soon as I can! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Angel of Darkness

They hadn't even entered the building yet, and Abel felt his lips pull back slightly as he snarled silently. He could smell the blood of Vampires and Humans. He could smell the death that hung over this place like a veil. He knew that Esther had noticed it as he stiffened slightly, feeling the tips of his fangs as they began to slowly slide out from his gums. His blood was on fire, a stimulated response of the nanomachines in his blood. They were already begging him to kill. He could "hear" -if it could be called that- the familiar "voice" of the Crusnik 02. It was begging him for blood. It was begging him to release it and let it destroy. That's what it was created for after all. But as usual, he ignored it. He didn't want it to get out. He wasn't ready for it yet. The smell of all of the blood alone was making him want to release it, making him want to unleash the Rage of the 100% Crusnik once again. He didn't want that. Not now. There was no need for him to once again become the monster that lay in the hibernating "Rage Mode" of the Crusnik 02.

"Abel?" Esther asked quietly. "Abel are you okay?" Abel jumped a little as she spoke.

"Oh, yes I'm fine." Abel laughed nervously. But she could tell that he was not fine.

"It's him again isn't it?" Esther asked, giving him a look that told him that she would take no nonsense from him. "The Crusnik?" Abel paused, looking at her. Then he suddenly hung his head.

"Yes." Abel replied. "It is. He's been getting more and more restless here lately. I don't know why. It's like I'm sensing the return of something and not even realizing how close it is. I know it's there, and it's driving him crazy!"

"What are you sensing?" Esther asked. "You said you'd gotten him under control! You said that nothing else would happen like it did in Hungary when we were coming back to the Rouge Nation!"

"I'm sorry." Abel said. "I don't really know what's going on either. I thought I had the Rage under control. But now I'm not so sure..."

"And?" Esther asked, huffing a little in impatience. "What are you sensing?" Abel paused and looked up at her. His eyes seemed strangely distant, as if he was fighting with himself. Esther suddenly felt a wave of panic. She didn't want to loose him, not after they had come so far together. She didn't want to loose him to the monster that had been put inside of him.

"Do you really have to ask?" he asked quietly. She paused a moment, thinking.

"Crusnik." She said quietly. "And not the newer ones. But the older ones. The four of you that survived. One of them is getting closer. Is that it?"

"It is." Abel said simply. He shuddered a little suddenly.

"It'll be okay Abel." Esther said, trying her best to soothe him. "I'm here alright? I'm here for you, and I won't abandon you."

Abel looked up at her, and for once she felt her heart skip a beat. Suddenly, his eyes weren't just full of sorrow and pain. Now there was something else there: fear. He now had the eyes of a child who knew he was faced by something he could never fix by himself. His eyes were full of confusion. It had been nine hundred years since he had felt such confusion. It had been nine hundred years since he had been faced with the fact that he wasn't the only remaining member of his race. He wasn't alone, but he wasn't sure what to do now that he wasn't. How would they all react to seeing what he had become? What he had reduced himself to? Next to other Crusnik, he was as tame as a small kitten. He still had teeth and claws to be sure, but he didn't kill innocent people. It had also been a long time since his other form had so begged him to unleash its power. It was because of the other Crusnik. When wild beasts meet, they will always want to bare their fangs, even if both of those wild beasts loved one another like family. Esther reached forward and took his hand in both of hers, patting it gently.

"It'll be alright Abel." She repeated. "I'm here for you."

The Crusnik paused a moment. His eyes softened when he looked at her. She trusted him. She continued to trust him even though she had glimpsed the monster that was inside of him. She was one person at least that he knew wouldn't abandon him. People who were once abandoned themselves would not easily abandon those they had come to trust, even to the point where they stayed by the sides of those that had died. Abel was one of those people, and so too was Esther. He knew that she would stay by his side. Slowly, he took one of her hands in both of his and brought it to his lips. There he held it gently. She could pull away if she wanted to. There was really nothing keeping her there. She could feel the now dull points of his fangs as they began to appear. They were dull now, but in his Crusnik form they would be razor sharp like the black claws he had on his hands. They weren't visible now, not unless he opened his mouth enough to show them. They would look like nothing more than enlarged canines. She trusted him. She knew that he wouldn't hurt him, not even in his Crusnik form, which she had first seen on the trip back from Hungary into the Rouge Nation, when he had lost control for a moment. She was honored then, that he had trusted her enough to show her that he was beginning to change a little. She was honored by his trust.

"I'm here Abel." Esther said. "I know, you need help. Someone needs to tame the beast inside of you. Someone needs to tame the Rage. Only then, would you be able to fully use your Crusnik form without fear. I'll try and be that person, if I can. Until then, just trust me. I will never abandon you. Not until death."

"Don't say that." Abel said, a slight growling noise entering his voice that meant that the Crusnik inside of him was really trying hard to surface. "Please don't say that. I hate it when people die. I hate to be alone. Everyone here dies so quickly. No matter how many friends I make, it becomes impossible to not be sad when I see them disappear. Please don't make me think about..." _About how breakable you __all are..._ is what he was going to say but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I understand Abel." Esther said. "But it's better to share only a few happy moments with someone, then to share no moments at all. Would you be any happier if you distanced yourself from everyone? I know you Abel. You wouldn't like that. You would be even more miserable. At least now you can say that you knew them, and that you had the privilege of sharing a few happy years with them, instead of being completely alone in the world."

"You're right Esther." Abel sighed. "You've always been strangely wise for your few years. I'm sorry for worrying you and acting so strange suddenly. I feel like such a burden right now..."

"I suppose we're even then." Esther said with a smile. "I was a burden for you for a while. But don't worry. What I said was true. I'm going to do my best to help you...I promise. But you'll have to let me."

Abel sighed once again, closing his eyes as he released Esther's hand. He knew what had to be done to do that, but he was a little scared to do it. The Crusnik part of him wanted to stay wild. He had to be able to trust Esther completely for that, which he already did. He felt like he could trust her with anything. Then he'd have to be able to give his powers to her. She would in a way become his master. She would be able to command him, to calm the beast in him. Abel hadn't had a master since Cain had murdered his first one nine hundred years ago. If Cain came back...would he try it again? Then he paused however, because he felt Esther's hand brush his bangs out of his face. He looked up at her and smiled a little. Then the two of them separated as Tres came out from the ship again.

"We will be going inside shortly." the android informed them. "It would be best if you pulled out your weapons and were prepared. We may come face to face with Vampires inside. If need be, I will protect you. But according to your earlier statements, that may not be necessary. Are you ready?"

"We are." Abel replied. Both he had and Esther pulled out their own guns and held them up to show the android. He looked both guns over quickly and nodded suddenly.

"Both appear to be in good working order and strong weapons to defend yourselves with." Tres said.

"I'm glad they meet your expectations Father Tres." Esther said.

"Positive. Our mission lies inside this building."

With no other words, the android pulled out both of his guns and then marched onward. The two of them followed quietly, sparing one glance behind them as the Iron Maiden flew on to leave. There would be more bloodshed than was necessary if it remained. It might spook the Vampires in this building, and that was something that they didn't want to happen. It could prove to be a very dangerous situation if that were to happen. They moved with caution.

Tres paused by the doorway, motioning for Abel and Esther to follow. They both silently hit the wall, holding their guns at the ready. They weren't sure what was going to happen once they opened this door. But they knew that either way it couldn't be good. Suddenly, Tres threw open the door and pointed his guns inside. There was nothing there however.

"Area clear." Tres said. "Proceeding farther with caution."

They followed the android carefully. Abel stiffened slightly the instant before he entered into the room. It was the lobby of a rundown hotel. There was no furniture at all in here, and it would be amazing indeed if the elevator actually worked. Once beautiful chandeliers swung precariously from the ceiling, threatening to fall on them. But that wasn't what had instantly grabbed Abel's attention. It was the corpses that lay all over the floor. They were Vampires mostly, though a few Humans were here too. The Humans had been murdered by the Vampires, and the Vampires looked as though they had suddenly all went crazy and started killing each other. That would no doubt be the work of this elusive Elise. They traveled farther into the building, carefully keeping an eye in every direction in case something bad should happen. So far, everything was quiet. But they knew that everything could change very quickly.

Abel paused a moment. He didn't like this at all. There should have been something by now. There was no reason why these Vampires should be so scared of them. They might have been working for Rosenkreuz, but as far as they knew, he was dead or still gone from the world. They shouldn't have been worried about him. So why then was there no one around? It was simple. It was because they had a monster of their own. There was a Crusnik here. He could sense it in his blood even though it wasn't as strong as the feeling that made him suddenly despair earlier. Just as he had come to this conclusion and he had begun to turn to tell Esther and Tres what he had just discovered, he felt a blade at his throat.

"Don't move." He heard someone say quietly into his ear. "Don't speak or I'll kill you."

Abel paused a moment, debating whether or not he should really do as this person asked or kill him now. But he knew it was only his Rage that made him so testy. Normally he wouldn't have considered trying to kill a person, even if they were threatening the same to him. He would try to be smart about it and keep them both alive. Killing people was not something he liked to do. This boy -because he wasn't anything more than a boy of about 16- was shorter than him. His blade was at an odd angle to his throat. Normally, Abel would have thought that weird. Why hadn't he used a gun then? But he could see the color of it. It was a small blade, no bigger than a throwing dagger. But it was blood red. It was the blade of a Crusnik. Its twin was against his back. Abel paused, glancing down to try and see the boy but obeyed his command, suddenly thinking of something. Could he use this strange slip up to find Elise? He couldn't see him from here, but he could see it when both Tres and Esther slipped onward out of the room.

"That android of the Vatican's is a very useful tool." The Crusnik said. "But unfortunately, for some reason he can't pick up the signs of Crusnik. Not from that far away. We could sneak right up on him and he'd never know, not until he saw us or we were literally too close for him to stop us. I was just outside of his range for sensing Crusnik. I'm a Crusnik. You've probably heard what we are and what we do. Luckily for you though, I work for Rosenkreuz, and they want that telepath no matter what. That's what you're here for right? Well, we've cornered her, but we can't get any closer to her unless we want to die. That's what we need you for. Got it?"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice do I?" Abel asked quietly.

"No you don't." The Crusnik hissed. "So do as I say and you just might make it alive out of here. You know, there's something strange about you. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it makes my blood boil." then he turned and hissed behind him. "Hurry up! We can't let them turn back and see that he's not with them anymore."

"Don't worry so much." a woman said. "I've already got some of my boys in route to keep them company. I hope you weren't fond of them. They might just be in for a rough night."

Abel felt several hands seize him at once and drag him to the ground. Then they swiftly bound his hands behind his back. The ropes bit into his wrists and he couldn't help but wince as they did. But the knots were tight. Tight enough so that even he couldn't break free from them, not unless he changed forms. And he didn't want to do that yet. Not until he had no choice in the matter. It surprised him slightly, but even more so the Vampires that had tied them.

"You're tougher than you look kid." The Crusnik said. "Most Terrans would have had their arms snapped in half like that. That just makes me wonder what the hell you're made out of. Guess we'll find out soon enough."

Abel snarled a little bit as they dragged him back to his feet. He practically was helpless here like this. If he couldn't even break out of his bonds, what was he supposed to do? His gun was laying on the floor now, where it had fallen. That would be no help to him, not with his guard of some six odd Vampires and a Crusnik. It hurt his pride a little bit, but that was all that was hurt. He wasn't really hurt yet. He finally got to see the Crusnik that had stopped him. He was small, only about Esther's height. He was thin and his skin was a milky white color. His eyes glinted red in the darkness, not glowing as his would do though. His hair was short and a dark black color and stood up a little, and he had small bird like wings on his back that were a deep crimson color. He frowned at Abel, and his eyes looked troubled. His blades were at his sides. His voice when he spoke still had the biting tone to it, but his eyes didn't have the same emotion. He looked...saddened suddenly. The Vampires shied away from him still though, and none of them noticed the look on his face. Abel blinked as he saw it.

"Come on then." He said. "Let's go."

The Vampires dragged Abel forward a step and he struggled to keep his balance. He could destroy them now, but he risked missing this chance. If the Crusnik had spoken true then he might be able to find the girl quickly. That's what he had come for after all. If he did this right, then he might be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. They dragged him down hallway after hallway, the young Crusnik in front and determinedly not looking at Abel behind him. He didn't want to see his face. How could any of this be fair? More than anything, he hated killing people. But where else could he go? No one would understand him. He was alone.

At last however, he stopped and turned to look at their captive, and was surprised to see a calm look of understanding in his eyes. He turned away quickly. That was impossible. He was imagining things. He opened the door and then grabbed Abel's shoulder and quickly dragged him inside of the room after him. The Vampires closed the door and disappeared again, no doubt to go and give Esther and Tres a "rough night". The Crusnik then pushed him down onto the floor and paused again as the man winced and sat up. Yes, this man made his blood boil, but for some reason, he couldn't stand the thought of killing this man. He hated people, Methuselah and Terrans. But he couldn't stand to kill this man. He leaned down suddenly, placing his clawed hand by the man's head and leaned in. His fangs were inches from his neck, next to his ear, and he felt the man stiffen a little.

"Easy." he said quietly. "Listen I don't want to kill you. She's in this room, the Contact Telepath. I need to get her to come out. She's scared of me." then he laughed bitterly. "There's no wonder why. So I need you. I'll get her to come out. Then once I've got her, I'll let you go, okay? I don't need to kill you. I don't want to kill you. So you're just going to have to trust me for a minute okay?" he glanced behind him into the room. "She's in here. I have to get her, or it'll be my head too. Now be quiet. Don't say anything unless I say you can. Got it?"

He looked into Abel's eyes, which had a strangely pitying look. They still had that look of understanding too. He couldn't stand those eyes. He didn't want to look at them anymore. So he turned his back on Abel and looked out into the room. He pressed one of his blades to Abel's throat, then snarled slightly, revealing his fangs.

"Come on out girl." He snarled. "Get out here or I'll kill this man."

There was silence a moment, then slowly they saw her. She was a little girl, no older than ten. She had large brown eyes, though the innocence that most children possessed had long since left her. She was wearing a pink top and a small brown skirt. Her shoes too were brown. Abel noticed a small cat pen on her shoulder. Her hair was blonde and pulled into a short side pony tail.

"Leave him alone." She said. "He's got nothing to do with this."

"I will once you get over here." he snarled. "And don't you touch anyone or I'll kill him."

Slowly, she crawled out from her hiding place. She crept nearer, watching both Abel and the Crunik. She didn't know either of them, and she really didn't like people. But she had seen the Vampires murder too many people in this place. She didn't want to see anyone else die. She tried to look away when Abel met her gaze, but she found she couldn't. There was just something about his eyes that made her want to look farther, to try and see the reason he was so sad. The Crusnik paused too and looked at him. Instinctively when he looked at him, his blade slowly pulled away from his throat and Abel smiled gently.

"Why don't the three of us have a little talk?" Abel asked. "I can tell you don't want to kill anyone." he looked at the Crusnik. "And you're scared and confused." he looked at Elise. "You both have powers you never wanted. You have a destiny you can't control. And you hate it. But you hate people more because of that. I know. I was that way once too."

"How could you tell that?" Elise suddenly asked.

"Let's just say it's because I've been in the same boat as the two of you before." Abel replied. "You both remind me a lot of me...a long time ago. So, how about you start Elise. What's wrong? Why do you feel the need to do this?" Both of them paused, completely conflicted. How could he know that? Why should they tell him? But he was so fatherly, so understanding that Elise suddenly found herself speaking anyway.

"Mommy and Daddy didn't love me. I ran away because they were scared of me." Elise said. "I never had any friends. All because I got some powers from people long ago who were testing genetic experiments. That's all I am to these people. People always start killing each other even if I don't touch them. I don't want to be who I was. I want to forget. I didn't mean to kill anyone. I can't even call myself Human anymore. I'm nobody. I don't have have anyone to understand. I wish I was dead."

"Now don't say that." Abel said. "We're all God's children Elise. We all have a special purpose in this world, even if we don't know it yet. Besides, I understand how you feel. I used to feel the same way. Now, will you tell me what's bothering you?" He looked at the young Crusnik. He looked away. "Let's start with your name."

"It's...well...it was changed. I don't want to turn back into that person. I was stolen from my home and experimented on illegally. I don't want to remember what I was before. I'm nothing more that a tool to these people and that's all I'll ever be. My name now is Restu. That's what they call me." the Crusnik said. He suddenly felt tears sliding down his face. "I'm nobody now. I can't go back home. I can't go back to the Empire. I don't even have a last name anymore. They'd think I was a freak. And that's all I'd ever be to them. No one understands me. How I feel. I used to be a Methuselah. But now...I don't know what I am."

"That's not true Restu." Abel said kindly. "I understand you. I understand both of you. And I live in a place full of people who'd understand you too. I live in a place that you might know as the Rouge Nation. It's full of Vampires and Humans. And if they can accept me for who I am, then they could accept you."

"You really think so?" Restu suddenly asked, desperation filling his sad eyes.

"They wouldn't just think we were freaks?" Elise asked.

"No they wouldn't." Abel replied with a smile. "I doubt you could be anymore of a freak than I am. Besides, if I took you in, they'd accept you without a question. Because they've all been hurt by people in this world. They would understand how you feel."

Both of them looked into his eyes. But they were kind and full of compassion. There was no lie in his eyes. They felt like they could trust this man. He just seemed like that kind of person. He could give out unconditional love because he had been in their shoes before. They didn't know what he meant by the kind of freak he could be, but they understood that he was giving them a chance that they'd never had before, and the promise of a home. They'd both been made promises before that had been broken a long time ago. But now they had a chance. They both suddenly felt a strange happiness in their stomachs. But then Abel looked up and gasped.

"Look out!" He cried.

They both looked towards the door, but they were too late to stop it. The Vampire slipped past both of them and they froze as they heard Abel gasp suddenly. They looked back in horror, but his head had already fallen against his chest. Vampires had blades inside of their bodies, mostly in the arms. The blade from her right arm was buried into his chest, directly over his heart.

"NO!" Elise sobbed.

"I knew it!" She snarled at Restu. "You're a traitor!"

Restu snarled and killed her with his blades before she could do anything else. He felt tears suddenly slipping down his face. He couldn't stand the fact that he had let this man die. He knew nothing about him, but he had given him hope. And he was a good person. Gently, he pulled the blade out from his chest and laid him down on his side, quickly unbinding his wrists with one of his blades. Elise fell sobbing onto his side, clutching his arm.

"Restu..." said another voice. "I should have known..."

"Tim!" Restu gasped, turning to face the Human Crusnik. Tim was a tall Crusnik, about 20 or so. He had shoulder length brown hair and deep green eyes.

"I didn't think you'd be one to get so worked up over a Human." Tim said. "I thought you said you hated them. If I would have known you would have deserted us then I would have come myself in the first place. But you got the girl. So I guess I can kill you without any pain if you'll let me."

"Leave her out of this!" Restu snarled at him, baring his fangs.

"We can both go up to 70% bondage." Tim sighed. "If you really want to fight me, things will get messy. We're the most powerful members of our squads. Only a more powerful Crusnik could defeat either of us easily. But if you want to fight me, so be it. We were created using nanomachines. Like the original Crusnik we are immortal. It takes a lot to kill us, but that won't stop me. Nanomachine, Crusnik 124 power output at 70% activate." Restu snarled and copied him.

"Nanomachine, Crusnik 5012 power output at 70% activate."

Restu's wings grew until they were large enough that he could fly with them, and his daggers grew longer until they were the size of swords. At this point both began to smoke. He generated his own smoke, and it was with this that he fought. His wings were still crimson. His lips were black and his fangs were long. His claws were black too and long, but they weren't long enough that he couldn't hold his swords. Now, his eyes were glowing. They were still not as bright as Abel's, but he was a fearsome creature all the same. His hair stood straight up. Tim grew long bat like wings from his back that were black. His hair stood straight up too. He had a single sword, but his power lay in shadows themselves. And with this being night, that meant that Restu was at a big disadvantage, and he knew it. However, he still snarled and brandished his swords. He wouldn't let Tim hurt Elise, and he wanted him to leave Abel alone. He was already gone, so why disgrace him by hurting him more? Elise didn't scream. In fact she hardly glanced at the two Crusnik. She didn't care about them. She paused a moment. The blood from the Vampire was now seeping very quickly into the wound on Abel's chest, and she thought she saw his eyelids twitch.

Tim launched at Restu, screaming a scream which somehow sounded closer to a roar. It was like there were two voices laid underneath it, his own and one that belonged to a demon. Restu screamed in much the same way, leaping forward to attack too. But Tim was too quick for him. The shadows leaped up from the ground, lashing Restu into place. Restu snarled at Tim, forcing his wings to quickly produce smoke to try and counter attack. But Tim pointed his finger towards Abel and Elise and Restu gasped.

"How about destroy the two of them while you watch?" Tim asked. "That way you can join them both, these two that you'd desert us with."

"Stop!" Restu gasped.

But suddenly, there was movement from that direction, and everyone turned to look, gasping is disbelief. Abel slowly sat up, pushing himself up from the ground. Elise grabbed a hold of his arm, still crying. She didn't understand how he could be alive, but she was suddenly scared again. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"That's impossible!" Tim gasped. "No human should survive a wound like that!"

"Leave him alone!" Restu gasped.

Tim pointed at him and shadows wrapped around Abel, pinning him into place against the wall. Elise gasped again, looking at Tim. She wanted to help him very much now, but wasn't sure how. Restu struggled against the shadows holding him. He wanted to protect him. He had to do something. Tim snarled and moved closer to Abel until they were face to face.

"What the hell are you?" Tim snarled. But then he froze, and so too did Elise and Restu. Abel had just given Tim a glare that froze them all to the bone.

"You really have to ask?" Abel snarled. "Look around you. Think about it. It should be obvious. I am sorry that you were created using nanomachines. I had hoped that that technology would remain lost. And I am generally a gentle beast. I don't kill unless I have to. But you have pushed me to my limit."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tim snarled, reaching forward and grabbing Abel's throat in his hand.

"Take your own words." Abel snarled back. "'Only a more powerful Crusnik could defeat us easily'. I am a more powerful Crusnik. I will give you only this once chance to leave. Go now or I will kill you."

"Die!" Tim suddenly snarled, stabbing at Abel's chest.

"Nanomachine, Crusnik 02 power output at 80% activate." Abel said.

Those words ripped through the air, making both Crusnik pause. They had heard about the power of the original four Crusnik, and that they were all considered almost like gods to most of the newer Crusnik. But the thought of coming face to face with one was very frightening indeed. Tim's blade was suddenly stopped inches from Abel's throat by two powerful looking black wings. The blade made a clanging sound as they hit it, almost as if it were hitting metal instead of flesh and blood. This Crusnik was a pale white. His lips were as black as his wings, and his eyes glowed blood red. His silver hair stood straight up in the air, and impressive feat considering how long it was. He was a terrifying creature. Elise and Restu froze. They were both shocked to see this snarling monster. The kind man they had been speaking to moments before was now a very angry and very powerful Crusnik.

Tim's shadows couldn't hold this beast any longer. He stood suddenly, breaking the spell on both him and Restu, though the young Crusnik could do nothing other than to stare at him blankly. Abel growled, a voice that sounded like his voice, but twisted and deeper than normal, as well as combined with that other voice from a demon. He stood to his full height, which made him seem tall and terribly indeed. He held out his right hand, and into it a blood red scythe formed. The enormous black claws on his hands made it impossible to actually hold it, so it floated inches between his hands, still swinging to and fro on his command. His wings rose high above his head, arching upwards proudly. At their full extension upwards, blue lightning began to spark between them. He snarled at Tim.

"I do not kill." Abel said. "Not unless I have to. But you have driven me past that point. Die!"

He slashed his scythe at Tim, catching the surprised Crusnik across the chest. He screamed as the blade passed through his body as if it was nothing, and lighting coursed through it. It only took a few seconds, then Tim fell to the ground dead. Abel watched him a moment, then lowered his scythe again. The lightning stopped. He narrowed his eyes until they almost closed, then after letting out a sound that was almost like a purr, he spoke.

"There." he sighed. "Now you see the monster I am. You're free to go now. I won't stop you. You can go on and find ways to live your lives. Or you could come with me into the Rouge Nation. It's your choice. I can't force you. But my offer still stands, if you could stand to live with a monster like me."

There was silence in the room suddenly, and neither one of them moved. Abel waited silently, patiently. Restu felt his mind spinning. He was a Crusnik? He hadn't even asked his name, but now he was sure he knew it. Elise looked at him. She wasn't afraid of him, not really. She was surprised, but she suddenly realized what he meant. He was powerful. He was much stronger than her. He wasn't scared of her. And everyone had always been scared of her. She felt tears spilling over her face. For once she didn't have to be strong. She wanted to rely on him. More than anything, she knew he would accept her for who she was. Suddenly sobbing again, she ran straight over to the Crusnik. Abel paused, a little surprised, and then scooped the child up in one hand and held her against his chest. She then wrapped her arms around her neck and sobbed into his cheek but she was smiling too. She ignored his fangs and claws.

"Take me with you!" She cried. "I'll go anywhere with you! Don't leave me!"

"It's alright." Abel purred. "I'm here. I understand." As if released from a spell, Restu stepped forward a bit.

"You're Abel...Abel Nightroad..." Restu said.

"That was the name I was given after I became a Crusnik." Abel replied. "It was the name I kept. I never returned to my real family. I never went back to say hello or even let them know I was alive. They died thinking that I had been murdered. Perhaps it was a mercy, not showing them what a monster I had become. But I regretted it everyday. Now, after 1000 years of life, I can only remember their names. My last name is gone, like it never existed. I remember names and faces. And I regret never saying goodbye to them. You feel the same way. You don't want to go back. But I know that it will hurt much later on. So do you want to come with me too?" Restu paused. He wasn't afraid of Abel. He was still like he had been earlier. He was gentle. He was the same as him.

"I do." Restu said. "If you'll let me come. I want to stay by your side. I want to help you, no matter what it is! You're the first person to show me kindness. I want to repay it. I'd follow you until the ends of the earth."

"Well then, I suppose the two of you will just have to join me and Esther then." Abel said with a smile. "You both said that you wanted to forget who you were. So how about this? You can both take my last name. It isn't really mine anyway. Is that better now?"

"Yes!" Elise said. "That way you can be my dad!"

"Alright then I suppose that works." Abel said with a small smile.

"I'd be honored." Restu said, giving Abel a little bow. "I won't disgrace that name."

"Oh it's been disgraced before." Abel replied. "And you don't have to act so formal with me. We're friends alright?"

Abel paused a moment and looked towards the door suddenly. The two of them followed his gaze nervously. Last time he had done that, something bad had happened. He had strangely good instincts, even for a Crusnik. Restu paused a moment as he felt Abel's scythe gently land on his leg. He pushed him gently back behind him with his scythe, and Restu let him.

"They're with me Tres." Abel said.

There was silence a moment. Then Tres walked in the door. He had his guns trained on Elise and Restu, and they both nervously watched the android. But then he lowered them.

"Area clear." Tres said. "No hostile forces remain."

Esther hurried in the door soon afterward and gasped as she saw Abel. But to the surprise of both Restu and Elise she ran right up to him and began to worry over the wound on his chest. It wasn't fully healed yet. But it wasn't dangerous either. Restu slowly stepped back around Abel's side. He watched Esther. She wasn't scared of him at all.

"Abel you're hurt!" she cried.

"It's nothing." Abel replied.

"You said you wouldn't turn into your Crusnik form!" Esther said. "What possessed you to change forms?"

"A very angry Crusnik." Abel replied. "He was up to 70% Tres."

"Recorded." Tres replied.

"Who are they?" Elise suddenly asked, hugging Abel tighter and turning her face away slightly.

"Don't worry." Abel told her. "This is Esther. She's a good friend of mine. And that is Tres. He's an android, a robot. He's not even human. He's good a following orders and with a gun. Other than that even I don't know much about him except that he won't shoot me on sight. Esther, Tres, this is Elise, the contact telepath, and this is Restu, a 70% bonded Crusnik."

"A Crusnik?" Esther asked, glancing at Restu. Then she sighed. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about with _you_ on my hands Abel. But oh well. They're coming with us? Then let me be the first to welcome you both to the Rouge Nation."

They watched her a moment, both surprised. But they realized too that what Abel had said about the people of the Rouge Nation was true. Elise, suddenly reached down and hugged Esther, letting go of Abel so that Esther was holding her now. She buried her face into her neck. Esther seemed surprised for a few seconds, but then smiled sweetly. She hugged her back and smiled at Restu. Abel returned to his human form and Restu did too. Restu was very handsome, and his eyes were a dark brown. Abel quickly tied his hair back up into a pony tail.

"Collecting Data." Tres said. He turned to Abel. "Enemy-Ally Identification: Ally. Name: Abel Nightroad. Age: Approximately 1000 years. Race: Crusnik. Place of Residence: Rouge Nation. Classification: President of the Rouge Nation." he turned to Esther. "Enemy-Ally Identification: Ally. Name: Esther Blanchett. Age: 16 years. Race: Human. Place of Residence: Rouge Nation. Classification: Vice President of the Rouge Nation." he turned to Elise. "Enemy-Ally Identification: Ally. Name: Elise Nightroad. Age: 10 years. Race: Human Contact Telepath. Place of Residence: Rouge Nation. Classification: Special Agent of the Rouge Nation." he turned to Restu. "Enemy-Ally Identification: Ally. Name: Restu Nightroad. Age: 16 years. Race: Crusnik. Place of Residence: Rouge Nation. Classification: Special Agent of the Rouge Nation. Further information required for the Vatican's computer resources."

"W-what?" Elise asked.

"Don't worry. That's how Tres always says hello." Esther said. "But apparently you are Special agents of the Rouge Nation now. That just means you need to listen to Abel and me okay?"

"Update on Esther Blachett." Tres said. "Uses guns and blades efficiently. Accuracy 97.998%."

"That's quite specific..." Abel said as if surprised.

"Yes it is." Restu could only reply.

"So, what are you doing here Restu?" Esther asked.

"Escaping from Rosenkreuz." Restu replied. "I don't want to serve them anymore. I'm Crusnik 5012. I use smoke."

"Then the Order of Rosenkreuz has Crusnik now?" Esther gasped.

"It seems so." Abel replied.

"Recorded." Tres said. Then he turned and began to walk away. "The four of you please follow me. Our mission is complete. Now we must go to see Lady Caterina and his Holiness the Pope."

**This is kinda a "WTF just happened" chapter. XD**

**But it sets up some more of the story for the next chapter to continue on with. I hope you enjoyed and will continue to read. **

**And lol, is it just me or do Abel and Tres keep getting more and more bad ass with each chapter? x3**


	3. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Time for chapter three. In this chapter we finally get to meet with Caterina, The Pope (whose name I don't remember at this moment so I'm just going to call him the Pope because that's what everyone else calls him anyway) and Francisco. And of course, Francisco is going to cause no ends of problems for our four heroes. In this story, Abel, Esther, Restu and Elise are the main characters and the main heroes, though of course Abel is the character this story focuses on. Sooner or later, things will start heating up between all three of the world powers (Rouge Nation, Vatican and New Human Empire) and Rosenkreuz. **

**Shout out to Flame800900, who unintentionally inspired this Chapter with the story "Emperor's Mask". I won't tell you how. See if you can guess. :P**

**Anyway, let's get on with the chapter, because I know that's what most of you came to read and half of you didn't even stop to read the Author's note at the top and bottom of the story.**

Chapter Three: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Esther was nervous. She wasn't really feeling up to suddenly coming face to face with the Pope himself. Elise was once again clinging to Abel's neck and he was holding her in one arm again. She generally didn't like people. She had been stolen from her home long ago, and moved around from place to place. She didn't even know if her parents were still alive. But she wasn't feeling any better than Esther about meeting the Pope. Restu was nervous too. He and Abel were both Crusnik, and if they found out, what would they do? Abel would have it especially hard with them. He wasn't just any Crusnik, but one that could completely destroy the Vatican if he wanted to. He wasn't sure he was ready to come face to face with some of the most feared hunters of their kind. However, Abel was completely calm. He smiled at all of them reassuringly. He may not have known what was in store for them, but he knew that Caterina would provide them with some protection at least. And besides. He wasn't scared of the Vatican, even if they were half as powerful as they boasted. It was his calm attitude that kept them all there, instead of nervously retreating.

"Just inside of these doors..." Esther said nervously. "Is the Pope...I'm not really sure I want to meet him face to face..."

"Don't worry." Abel said gently. "The Pope has always been a kind person, throughout time. We don't have anything to fear from him. I'm only concerned with what Francisco will do. He doesn't like anything that isn't Human. But Caterina will give us protection. We'll be fine."

"Positive." Tres replied as he stepped out of the room in front of them again. "I have announced your presence and all of your information to his Holiness and Lady Caterina and Lord Francisco. Please step inside. They wish to speak with you."

Abel nodded and let Elise down. She took Esther's hand nervously. Then Abel smiled calmly and stepped forward into the room. The other three followed dutifully. The room was bare except for a single computer in the center of the room and three chairs. In one sat the Pope, a rather nervous looking young man who had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing white with gold, and he had a golden cross around his neck. On his left sat a tall young man. His hair was dark brown and cut very short. His eyes too were brown. The expression on his face told them all that he was not in a good mood and nothing they could say could change that. He wore red. On the Pope's right sat a beautiful young woman. She had long blonde hair that was curled into ringlets at the end. Her eyes were blue, and she smiled at Abel when she saw him. He returned the smile. She too wore red. The walls were lined with members of the AX unit, all of whom were watching them closely. Tres joined them against the wall, his face impassive. The four of them stopped and waited.

"Which one of you is the Crusnik?" Francisco said with a growl. "Not the younger one. The older one."

"That would be me." Abel said with a polite smile, raising his hand a little. Every eye turned to him, and there was silence. Francisco looked at Tres.

"And you would bring this beast in here?" he snarled. "In the presence of his Holiness? What about the safety of everyone here?"

"Now that's a little harsh." Abel said. "Beast? You don't even know me yet. I wouldn't harm anyone here. No one here has provoked me, and I doubt any of you but Tres could actually make me change into my Crusnik form. I assure you, everyone here is quite safe. There's no reason for me to hurt anyone here." Again, all eyes turned to him.

"Positive." Tres said. "No hostile forces are within these walls."

"Forgive them Abel." Caterina said. "You've heard the legends as well as everyone else. They fear the Crusnik because of what they once did. It's a little surprising to see one of those legends dropped suddenly into our midst."

"Caterina!" Francisco cried. "Are you telling me that you know him? From where?"

"Think my dear brother." Caterina said as if annoyed. "Ten years ago while you and his Holiness were away with our dear father, I was left alone at home with mother. While there, our home fell under attack by Vampires. It was because of this that you grew to hate Vampires. I wouldn't have survived if I hadn't have run into Abel. This Crusnik saved my life. It was because of him that I thought of creating the AX unit. If this Crusnik was really evil or did anything that the legends said they would do, then why didn't he kill a lone little girl with no defense that night? Why didn't he kill me like those Vampires? Those Vampires were part of the Order of Rosenkreuz. And Abel has been trying to hinder them in anyway possible since they were created before Armageddon!"

There was suddenly silence again. Everyone was looking at Caterina now, or turning slowly to look at Abel who was still smiling politely. Francisco didn't seem to know what to say, but he slowly turned to look at Abel. He had wondered for a long time how his sister had survived that night when everyone else had died. But now that he knew, he didn't feel any better. This thing scared him, but instead of showing fear, he showed anger. Abel wasn't surprised by this anyway. He had used to be the same way a long time ago. That only served to make Francisco more angry. He turned back to Caterina.

"You saw his Crusnik form?" he asked.

"Only part of it, but yes." she replied.

"Part of it?" Francisco asked.

"Yes only part. I've seen his 40% form and his 80% form." Caterina replied. "He doesn't use his 100% form."

"Why not?" Francisco asked, eying Abel carefully. Abel's face was suddenly very serious.

"Would you want to come face to face with half of the reason for Armageddon?" Abel asked. There was silence. Everyone watched him, dumbfounded. "When Crusnik go into their 100% forms, they enter 'Rage Mode'. These Crusnik must have a master to serve, someone who can tame them. But my twin brother Cain killed ours. Thus, when we both were forced to change into our 100% forms to fight each other, chaos erupted across the planet."

"Tell me what happened." The Pope suddenly said. His voice was small and timid, but his eyes were clear and full of both horror and curiosity. Abel watched him for a moment, debating whether or not he should refuse. But the he sighed.

"Very well." Abel said. "I suppose you of all people have a right to know what really happened."

He paused a moment, reaching back into the faded parts of his memory, trying to recall what he could. No one else spoke. They didn't want to interrupt such an important story.

"When we were first created, it was done illegally. Genetic experiments were very common at that time, and since there were no Vampires on earth yet, the only test subjects were Humans. We were created with a still new and untested technology of the time, one which the Rosenkreuz has only recently rediscovered: nanomachines."

He paused a moment, looking around the room. It was still silent. Not even Francisco dared speak now. Meeting his eyes, they were all surprised to see how much was there. There was anger, sorrow, pain and grief. And too if they listened...they could almost swear they could hear the sorrowful creaking of black wings.

"I and my twin brother Cain were the first two that this was tried on. Thus were are the Crusnik 01 and 02. We were nothing more than experiments. We weren't even expected to survive the transformation. But to everyone's surprise, we did indeed become Crusnik. And not just any, but the first two to be bonded to 100%. It was a painful operation as you might imagine. Growing wings large enough to fly with was just the first. Then we grew fangs and claws. Our blood could change into a weapon, and we could see in the dark. Then our bodies had to be changed so that we could generate our own powers."

"That's horrible..." Kate said from the wall, unable to help it. Abel glanced at her.

"Yes." He said. "It was. And as you can imagine, it was especially horrible for two children no older than 13." there was a collective gasp from around the room. "Perhaps that was why Cain became the way he was. I too was angry at people and the world, but I was a naturally kind and gentle person. Cain though was mischievous and liked getting into trouble. It was that distinction between the two of us that eventually sealed our fates. The idea of the Crusnik was based off of a myth of the old world. It was said that Crusnik were Angels sent from Heaven to people plagued by Vampires. That was why we were given wings. But they altered us to become Vampires that fed on the blood of Vampires."

"I thought you said there were no Vampires." Francisco said.

"I said there were none on Earth." Abel replied. "The first Vampires in our solar system were inhabiting colonies on the planet known as Mars. Now you know it as the red star. We had technology that let Humans travel into the stars above our heads. The problem was, Humans were trying to settle onto Mars too. That was where the first struggle between the two races began. The Vampires were up there. And eventually, they became such a problem, plagued by the Thirst that the military authorized our use in the army. That was their second mistake, by putting Cain in a position of power. Then I couldn't see the change in him. I couldn't see what he was becoming. But I don't think that at that point I could have stopped it."

He paused again, looking around the room thoughtfully. Now they could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes. There was confusion there too. He was just a child then, but he was saddled with so much responsibility. What was he supposed to do at that point?

"More of us were created, enough so that suddenly we were our own race." Abel continued. "Vampires respected us. Mostly, if they left the Humans alone then we left them alone. For a while, everything was peaceful. But peace never lasts long. The original four Crusnik, as you call us, were all given new names, fake identities, because we were created illegally. No one knew who we really were. To our real families, we were dead. As far as they knew we were all murdered. That was another problem. We weren't common knowledge to the public. They knew all of our names, and how we kept peace on Mars. But they didn't know what we were. And it was partially that which caused Armageddon."

"They hid something like that from everyone?" The Pope asked.

"They did." Abel replied. "Cain and I had the same Master. He was a good man and kind. I don't really know what Cain thought of him. He kept his face hidden behind a mask unless he talked to me. We might have been twins, but even then we were as different as light and dark. In secret, Cain began gathering up an army. This army of his is still alive today. It is known as the Order of Rosenkreuz. Then before he launched his attack, he killed our Master and then revealed to the whole world what we really were. People were scared and confused. Then nation began to attack nation. They didn't know who had created us, what we were really for. They didn't know if other countries had creatures like us. Armageddon had begun. It was then that Cain gave me the choice to join him or die. That was when I had first seen the change in him. I refused."

"Your own brother tried to kill you?" Esther asked.

"He did kill me." Abel replied with a smile.

"That's impossible!" Francisco cried. "If he killed you then how could you be here now?"

"Nanomachines." Abel replied. "To completely kill a Crusnik, you have to remove the nanomachines from their blood. No one had tried killing a Crusnik before. No one knew that little fact, luckily for me. In fact, no one knew until much later why the dead Crusnik kept reappearing. After about twenty years I returned, to find the world decimated. Cain and his Order of Rosenkreuz now ruled the world. The 04 Crusnik was dead, though she too could return. Her head was removed. It would take a long time, but she could return. She could actually be popping back up any day now. The 03 Crusnik was in hiding. Vampires had been stranded on Earth, and it was from these that the Vampires we know were created. I went and found the Crusnik 03, Seth, and she and I began to plan our counterattack. We would have to destroy Cain and scatter the Rosenkreuz. However, obviously, it's hard to kill a Crusnik that bonded 100%. We couldn't ensure there was no way he could return. There was no time. If we had waited any longer there would have been no one left on Earth, Human or Vampire. So we lured Cain up into space and then dropped him into the Earth's Atmosphere."

"Atmosphere?" Caterina asked, testing the unfamiliar word.

"Yes." Abel replied. "It's a natural defense system for the Earth. Anything that fell into it caught fire and burned up, that way the surface of the Earth wouldn't be harmed nearly as badly."

"Then, he should be dead shouldn't he, if he burned up?" The Pope asked nervously. Slowly, Abel turned to look at him.

"Oh no." Abel said. "He's not dead. I told you, it's extremely difficult to kill a Crusnik bonded up to 100%. He died to be sure, but he could return. With the Order of Rosenkreuz suddenly reappearing and going public, there's no doubt that Cain too is returning. Even if it's really slowly now and he hasn't reformed, he's coming back. Cain is the Contra Mundi. He is the Enemy of the World."

"Then after that." Caterina finished. "The Crusnik began to feel the Rage take them and killed one another and steal their nanomachines until finally only four were left. Those four then disappeared from the eyes of the public. Is that correct?"

"It is." Abel said with a nod. "We don't even know where the others could be."

"And you expect us to just sit here now knowing that your twin brother is once again on the loose and causing havoc?" Francisco cried.

"No." Abel said. "To defeat the Order of Rosenkreuz, we might just need the help of everyone in the world. But as for Cain, I doubt you have to worry about him. There's only one person he'll want to find once he returns. The only person that he could never squash. He'll come for me. And then, no matter what happens between the two of us. You'll know that he's back. The only person who could ever defeat Cain is me. And I intend to do that this time. Of that at least, you have my word."

"You expect me to trust you?" Francisco asked coldly.

"I didn't lie." Abel replied. "And I am the only person who could defeat Cain because I am the only other Crusnik that's bonded up to 100% left in the world. Humans and Vampires wouldn't stand a chance against him. And a battle between the two of us could still have no decisive winner. That is a risk you're going to have to take, because that is the only way. There was once a weapon that could destroy Crusnik, but if a Human or a Vampire used it, they would have to give their own lives to do it. That technology is lost forever, burned by it's creator. That would have been the only other way to do this, but now there is only one. I don't ask for your help. I don't even ask for your trust. I only ask that you won't hinder me when that time comes. Because it's coming quickly."

"I trust you Abel." Caterina said. "You know I do. And I know I can't help you much, but I will if I can."

"I think that we can trust you." The Pope said. All eyes turned to him in surprise. Suddenly, he didn't seem so timid. He seemed much more mature and much more proud. "If we can help you we can. I swear it in the name of the Father."

"Y-your Holiness!" Francisco gasped. But then he sighed and looked away. "Very well. The Inquisition will help you if you should ask for it."

"As will the AX unit." Caterina said.

"Thank you." Abel said, giving them all a sad smile. "It's strange. No matter how many lifetimes I live, Humans and Vampires alike still find ways to surprise me. But I suppose, that's just the way of all things that have life."

"Go then with my blessing." the Pope said with a smile. "And I wish you luck on your journey. Please rest now, and don't let your hearts be troubled. Father Tres, if you would show them where they'll be staying then."

"Positive." Tres responded, turning again and leading them off again down the hallway.

They followed Tres out of the room again, and instantly a buzz of conversation began behind them as everyone discussed the implications of what they had just heard and the strange pact that they had made with the Crusnik. Esther fell in step beside Abel, tugging Elise along behind her. Restu fell in step at his other side. It seemed to him that no matter how impossible the situation may seem at the time, Abel could always find a way to talk himself out of it. They were silent for a while, until even Abel couldn't hear the loud talking in the room behind them anymore.

"I am reminded suddenly of a Poem from the old world by John Donne." Abel said quietly. "It goes like this:

_No man is an island, entire of itself._

_Every man is a piece of the continent, a part of the main._

_Clod be washed away by the sea, Europe is the less,_

_as well as if a promontory were_

_as well as if a manner of thy friends or of thine own were._

_Any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind._

_And there fore never send to know for whom the bell tolls._

_It tolls for thee._

"What does that mean?" Esther asked.

"It means that every person in this world is connected." Abel replied quietly. "If one person dies, then we all die with them. Even more so if they die a hero's death. Thus, the bell tolls for thee. We are all connected. Only fools who wish for war say otherwise."

"That's why you want peace." Restu said. "From the Rosenkreuz Order as well as between the Empire and the Vatican. Isn't it?"

"Yes. It is." Abel replied. And then he fell silent and spoke no more.

**I thought that that poem worked well with what Abel wanted in Trinity Blood, so I incorporated it into this story. In the next chapter, a lot of stuff happens that will significantly propel the story line forward. If you're bored with the pace of this story, don't worry. Starting at Chapter four that will change. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
